


On my own.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, No Dialogue, POV Lucifer, Pre-Slash, Some angst, Soulmates, i guess?, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Lucifer reflexiona durante su tiempo en la Jaula y se da cuenta de que quizá no está hecho para estar solo.





	On my own.

Durante el tiempo que estuve encerrado en la caja nunca me había parado a pensar en que pudiera haber alguien que luchara a mi lado. Sin contar a los asquerosos demonios que me seguían como si fuera su propio Dios, como si ellos fueran unos cachorros y yo su bondadoso y genial dueño, por supuesto. Nunca me había parado a pensar en ello hasta que los Winchester me habían encerrado allí de nuevo.

Había tratado de salir de la Jaula millones de veces. Tantas, que ni siquiera recordaba el número, las había dejado de contar porque ya me resultaba aburrido. Pero nunca había conseguido nada y era realmente confuso y frustrante, hasta el punto de que simplemente me había rendido.

Conseguí salir una vez gracias a mis repugnantes subordinados, pero esos niñatos, con la excusa de “Tenemos que salvar el mundo porque es nuestro trabajo” y la tontería de “El Diablo ha salido por mi culpa, tengo que arreglar el desastre que he creado” me habían atrapado. Me habían pillado desprevenido y por ello había vuelto a terminar encerrado en esa estúpida jaula.

Por lo menos esa vez me había llevado un premio conmigo, el alma de ese maldito Winchester, con un extra de tener también a Michael conmigo sufriendo el mismo castigo que yo. Lo maltraté todo lo que pude, absolutamente sediento de venganza, deseando salir de allí, pues no soportaba estar de nuevo allí dentro. Pero ese cobarde escapó con ayuda del exterior y me quedé de nuevo solo ya que mi hermano ni siquiera me hablaba.

Solo. En la oscuridad. Pensé sobre muchas cosas hasta que volví a salir por segunda vez. Por suerte no pasó tanto tiempo, aunque la tortura me pareció una eternidad. Tuve que mentir a Sam, a mi recipiente, y aunque me dolió tuve que aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar de la Jaula, no podía pasar allí ni un solo segundo más.

No fue precisamente el gigante el que me prestó su cuerpo para largarme de ese horrible lugar, pero por el momento me servía. Además, no tenía tiempo para distraerme pensando en esas cosas, debía ocuparme primero de mi querida tía, pues estaba seguro de que me guardaba rencor por haber ayudado a mi desagradecido padre a encerrarla.

Cuando quise darme cuenta estaba ayudando a los Winchester a encontrar una mano de Dios para poder derrotarla, y tras ser consciente de que estaba a solas con Sam y que no tenía sentido seguir escondiéndome traté de finalizar mi venganza matándolo, pero no pude, aunque tampoco pude continuar guardándole rencor cuando él y su hermano consiguieron que mi padre me pidiera perdón.

Por fin estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por el mundo, por mi padre, por los Winchester, y ya no solo por mí. Pero entonces antes de poder hacer nada por evitarlo ya estaba de nuevo en un lugar que conocía demasiado bien. Habíamos querido encerrarla y había acabado yo de nuevo en mi pesadilla recurrente.

Grité con desesperación miles de veces “¡Sácame de aquí!”, no quería que se volvieran a olvidar de mí, no quería volver a estar solo, no podía soportar la idea de volver a estar a oscuras sin que mi luz pudiera brillar.

Una vez me cansé de chillar y me senté abrazándome a mí mismo solo pude pensar en una persona, la misma que realmente me había sacado de allí las dos veces. Sam Winchester.

Recé porque me sacara de allí definitivamente, le pedí que viniera a buscarme a esa maldita oscuridad una vez más y no me dejara volver a esa prisión que había sido creada para mí y mi orgullo, pues cada día que pasa allí me iba rompiendo un poco más, y no podía soportarlo más, necesitaba que hubiera alguien luchando a mi lado, apoyándome.

Quería tener esperanza, y de hecho, la tenía. Sabía que en algún momento alguien volvería a por mí, porque si no lo hacían terminaría otra vez siendo un manojo de odio y resentimiento.

Entonces me di cuenta, yo era un arcángel, la primera creación de mi padre, pero aun así, como él, no quería estar solo, no estaba hecho para luchar contra el mundo, para no tener a nadie conmigo. Era más humano de lo que podía esperar, y eso, de nuevo, me confundía y dolía.

Todo lo que sabía, todo lo que había aprendido durante mis milenios de vida, no servía para nada, así que debía deshacerme de todo eso para poder ser libre, pero también necesitaba que alguien, que Sam Winchester volviera a sacarme por última vez de allí.

Él, Sam Winchester, había sido el que había conseguido que de una forma o de otra me diera cuenta de eso. Si no hubiera sido por él nunca habría llegado a ese punto, y por ello, si me sacaba de allí pensaba darlo todo por protegerlo. Era mucho más grande que el mundo de odio que yo había creado a mi alrededor por tanto tiempo.

Solo rezaba una y otra vez porque pudiera perdonar todo lo que había hecho, que me dejara formar parte de su vida. Como mi recipiente, era la parte que me faltaba, y no quería estar incompleto nunca más.

Él mismo me había dicho que no tenía que luchar solo, o por lo menos sabía que había querido decir eso cuando hizo que mi padre y yo habláramos, cuando nos juntó a él, a Rowena a Crowley a mí y a todos los demás para encerrar de nuevo a mi tía.

Por eso, estaba listo para dejar atrás todos mis problemas, para tirar las armas que tenía escondidas para destruir el mundo que mi padre había creado. Estaba listo para ser parte de Sam Winchester y no al revés, solo tenía que esperar.

Me había dado cuenta de que era imposible que solo yo tuviera ese sentimiento y que no iban a dejarme tirado. No esta vez, así que cuando me vi de nuevo frente al humano no me sorprendí, y tampoco cuando me dejó entrar en él sin poner trabas para que pudiera salir de la Jaula para siempre y vivir en paz. O por lo menos la paz que podía tener en la vida de los Winchester.


End file.
